Dora, Blue, and Friends Meet Little Einsteins/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Dora, Blue, and Friends Meet Little Einsteins. *(Dora the Explorer/Blue's Clues Theme Song & Title Card) *Dora: Hola!, Soy Dora! *Boots: I'm Boots! *Benny: Hi!, I'm Benny! *Isa: Hello!, I'm Isa! *Tico: Hola!, Soy Tico! *Diego: Hola!, I'm Diego! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Hi!, I'm Baby Jaguar!) *Steve: Hi!, It's Me, Steve! *Blue: (Barks Hi!, I'm Blue!) *Tickety: 1, 2, 3!, Hi!, I'm Tickety! *Slippery: Woah!, Hi!, I'm Slippery Soap! *Sidetable: Hello!, I'm Sidetable! *Mailbox: Hello!, My Name is Mailbox! *Shovel: I'm Shovel! *Pail: And I'm Pail! *Dora: Today, We're Going to Meet Leo, June, Quincy, Annie, and Rocket on Little Einsteins! *Isa: Do You Wanna Come With Us? *Child: Yes! *Boots: You Will? *Benny: Great! *Tico: Vamonos! *Diego: Let's Go! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Come On!) *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: Wow! *Steve: We're Inside The World of Little Einsteins! *Blue: (Barks Cool!) *Sidetable: But Where are The Little Einsteins? *Leo: We're Right Over Here! *Mailbox: They're They Are! *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: Hi, Little Einsteins! *The Little Einsteins: Hi! *Leo: We're The Little Einstein Team!, What are Your Names? *Dora: Hola, Little Einsteins!, Soy Dora! *Boots: I'm Boots! *Benny: I'm Benny! *Isa: I'm Isa! *Tico: Soy Tico! *Diego: I'm Diego! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows I'm Baby Jaguar!) *Steve: It's Me, Steve! *Blue: (Barks I'm Blue!) *Tickety: I'm Tickety! *Slippery: I'm Slippery Soap! *Sidetable: I'm Sidetable! *Mailbox: My Name is Mailbox! *Shovel: I'm Shovel! *Pail: And I'm Pail! *Leo: Wow!, Nice Names!, We're So Happy to See You Guys! *Tickety: Thanks, Leo! *Slippery: What are You Up To? *Annie: We Came Here to Find Our Friend Butterfly! *Shovel: Wow! *Pail: I Love Butterflies! *Annie: Do You See Butterfly? *Dora: Right There! *June: Yeah!, There He Is! *(Butterfly Tickles June) *Annie: Say "Hi, Butterfly!" *Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues Characters, and The Little Einsteins: Hi, Butterfly! *(Butterfly Singing His Special Song) *June: He's Singing His Special Song! *Annie: It's Beautiful! *Boots: Cool! *(Monarch Butterfly Mail Carrier Singing) *Quincy: Woah!, Listen to That! *Benny: There's Somebody Else Singing Butterfly's Special Song! *Isa: Who Could It Be? *Tico: Mira! *Diego: It's A Monarch Butterfly Mail Carrier! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Wow!) *Quincy: He's Got Our Big Bag of Mail! *(Monarch Butterfly Mail Carrier Singing) *Leo: Woah!, Look!, Everyone is Getting Mail!, Do You Guys Love Getting Mail? *Steve: Yeah! *Blue: (Barks Uh-Huh!) *Sidetable: Mailbox Always Delievers Letters to Us!, Don't You, Mailbox? *Mailbox: Of Course I Do!, I Deliever Letters to Steve by Singing The Mailtime Song! *Leo: Me, Too! *(The Butterflies Getting Invitations) *Leo: The Butterflies are All Getting Invitations! *Quincy: Ooh! *Tickety: Butterflies are Invited to Go On An Exciting Trip! *June: I Know!, They're Migrating!, Monarch Butterflies Migrate All The Way to Angangueo, Mexico! *Slippery: That's Where They're Having Their Big Butterfly Family Party! *Leo: Hey!, We Were Invited to The Family Party, Too! *Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues Characters, and The Little Einsteins: Yay! *Leo: Here's 1 for June, Quincy, Annie, Rocket, Leo, That's Me!, and The Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters! *Shovel: We're Invited to The Big Butterfly Family Party! *Leo: We're All Going! *Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues Characters, and The Little Einsteins: Yay! *(Butterfly Feeling Sad) *June: (Gasps), Butterfly Feels Sad! *Annie: Butterfly is Crying! *Pail: What's Wrong, Butterfly? *Dora: Wait A Minute!, He Didn't Get Invited! *(Butterflies Teasing Butterfly) *Annie: Hey!, No Teasing! *Boots: It's A Mistake, Butterfly!, You're Invited! *Leo: I'll Go Check The Mailbox! *(Leo Sees The Mailbox That's Empty) *Benny: It's Empty! *Leo: Mr. Mail Carrier!, Mr. Mail Carrier!, Butterfly Didn't Get His Invitation! *(The Monarch Butterfly Mail Carrier Shocked) *Isa: Do You Know Where It Could Be? *Leo: Look!, The Mail Carrier Butterfly Made 4 Stops on His Way Here! *Tico: Oh! *June: I Think He's Trying to Tell Us That He Left Butterfly's Invitation in The Wrong Mailbox! *Quincy: So It Must Be in One of These! *Diego: Yeah!, It's Gotta Be at Niagra Falls, The United Nations in New York City, A Big Cave in Utah, or in A Field of Cows in Texas! *Annie: We've Got to Help Butterfly! *June: Yeah!, You're Right! *Rocket: (Xylophone Sounds) *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Right, Rocket!) *Leo: We've Got A Mission! *Quincy: But How Do We Find Butterfly's Invitation? *Dora: Don't Worry, Quincy!, I've Got A Good Friend Who Can Help Us! *June: You Do, Dora? *Dora: Si!, Who Do We Ask for Help When We Don't Know Which Way to Go? *Steve: The Map! *Dora: The Map!, Right! *Leo: Good Idea!, Maybe The Map Can Tell Us Where to Find The Invitation! *Dora: Hey, Map! *Map: Yes, Dora? *Dora: Butterfly's Invitation is Missing! *Annie: We Have to Find Butterfly's Invitation Quick! *Map: Oh, No!, Butterfly's Invitation is Missing!, Quick!, You Have to Say Map! *Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues Characters, and The Little Einsteins: Louder! *(Song Starts) *Map: (Singing) I'm The Map!, I'm The Map! *The Fiesta Trio: (Singing) He's The Map!, He's The Map! *Map: I'm The Map! *(Song Ends) *Map: Oh, No!, Butterfly's Invitation is Missing!, We Have to Find The Invitation So Butterfly Can Go to The Big Butterfly Family Party!, Well, I Know Where to Find The Invitation!, First, We Have to Find The Invitation in Niagra Falls!, Then, We Go to The United Nations in New York City!, Then, We Go to The Big Cave in Utah!, and That's How We'll Find The Invitation in A Field of Cows in Texas!, So Remember!, Niagra Falls, New York, Utah, Texas!, Say It With Me!, Niagra Falls, New York, Utah, Texas!, Niagra Falls, New York, Utah, Texas!, Niagra Falls, New York, Utah, Texas!, So You Tell Dora, First, We Have to Look for The Invitation in Niagra Falls! *Dora: Where Do We Look First? *Blue: (Barks Niagra Falls!) *Dora: Niagra Falls!, Right! *Leo: So We Need to Find Niagra Falls! *June: Do You See Niagra Falls? *Tickety: Right There! *Annie: Yeah!, There's Niagra Falls! *Quincy: Don't Worry, Butterfly!, We'll Get Your Invitation! *Leo: To Rocket! *Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues Characters, and The Little Einsteins: (Singing) We've Got A Mission!, We've Got A Mission! Category:Article stubs Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Little Einsteins TV Spoofs Category:Little Einsteins Movies Category:Little einstein movie spoof Category:Crossovers Category:2019 Category:Transcripts